


Slips

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Cars, Friendship, Gen, Race Wars, Slips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Race Wars, Tran challenges Jesse to race for slips, but Leon isn't so sure he should. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slips

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with The Fast and the Furious

Jesse was weaving in between the cars and campsites that had been set up all over for Race Wars. He was practically vibrating with excitement at everything going on around him.

"Hey dawg, ya find Hector?" Leon asked as Jesse walked over to his car.

"Yup, most of them are already lined up to race people from other crews, but he said there's no way they're leaving this weekend without racing us."

"You got anyone in mind you wanna race?" Leon asked.

"How about me?"

Leon and Jesse turned and saw Johnny Tran standing there.

"You want to go up against a real racer? Why don't you challenge me?" Tran said.

"I thought you and Dom had a deal?" Leon said, "Your crew stays away from us and we stay away from you."

"This is Race Wars," Tran shrugged, "The rules are different here."

"Jesse, don't do it," Leon murmured.

"Why not?" Jesse asked immediately, spinning around to face his friend. "He's racing a Honda man, I can beat that no issue. 'sides, even if I lose I'll race a couple others and make the cash back no issue."

"Oh no, we're not racing for cash," Tran said and Jesse looked at him, brow furrowed. "I'm only interested in racing for slips."

"Well then you're outta luck here," Leon said and Johnny smirked.

"What, your boy can't speak for himself?" he questioned. Jesse opened his mouth angrily to retort, but Leon grabbed his arm and dragged him away before he could, so they could talk privately.

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked.

"You're not racing him!" Leon said firmly.

"Come on man I'm not a little kid, I can handle it," Jesse said.

"I know you're not a little kid Jess," Leon said, "We all know that, you don't have to prove it to us. But come on dawg, you don't wanna be racing Johnny Tran. You don't have to prove yourself to him and you sure as hell don't want to owe him anything, 'specially not your car."

"But what if I win?" Jesse said, "Dom would-"

"Dom would be pissed you risked your Jetta to go against Tran," Leon said and Jesse deflated. He knew Leon was right, but he hated to admit it. Leon clapped the younger man's shoulder as Jesse turned back to face Tran.

"Let me guess, you won't race me?" Tran said with a smirk.

"Not today, I race for cash and you're not worth it," Jesse said and Tran's smirk vanished. "Though if you did want to race for slips, I'm sure Dom would happily go up against you. We could always use another Honda."

**Author's Note:**

> I love the relationship between Leon and Jesse. We didn't see much of it in the film, but I've read a lot of fanfics and it seems most of us are on the same page so I decided to try my hand at writing one.
> 
> This was actually pretty hard to write, but I'm happy with how it turned out.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
